Am I forgiven
by Kur-Kag88
Summary: I really suck at summaries. SakuSasu Pairing. Sakura is about to die for Naruto by Sasuke. In the end he ask for forgiveness, will she give it to him in order for him to be at peace. Maybe Characters r a lit OOC. PL R


Please no flames, I'm a big Naruto fan, but I only watch Shippudden episodes, and not a lot of the old ones. I hope that you like this one, and if there is anyway that I can make it better then please tell me. I was also thinking about making a sequel, that is if you want one. I'm new to this so please be nice. Also if the sequel you want a Naruto and Sakura please tell me. Disclaimer I don't own anything.

Time seemed to stop as I felt the pointy object injecting right into my vital organ, the pain was excruciating, as I felt the tingling. My body began to rigid as it started to malfunction.

I coughed up my own blood, as my chin rested on the man that was in front of me. Leaning against his browed chest, I felt his body tense. My eyes were opened all I was able to see at that moment was short black hair. My hand was on the sword that was piercing right threw me, well I had my other hand on the sword that pierced right through the man who dared harm my teammate.

I could feel his ever so cold touch, as he laid his hand on top of mine. I lifted my head so that I was able to star into the familiar charcoal eye's that held nothingness with in them. They were hollow, empty, filled with nothing but darkness. I choked from the pain that started to from my wound and began to travel threw out my body.

I turned my head to stare at the unconscious friend, and team mate, as he laid there, badly beaten. This man in front of her was going to harm her best friend, a person that was special to her, someone that was important to the world. His once best friend, comrade, and brother.

The young man with golden sun locks, and bright blue eye's was laying on the ground, he held a large wound on his back that was from the sword that currently was in her. His yellow jump suit was torn from his fight, and his face was a mess, with blood leaking from his wound, she knew that he was going to make, but she wasn't. She returned her gaze to the man in front of her.

He took the object and removed it, it looked painfully but he showed no expression. As he threw the sword to the side, it made a clunking nose will hitting the hard ground. He didn't move from his position, he took his hand and brought it to my cheek. His eye's soften just a little, as he rubbed my cheek with softness, he lip twitched into a ever small smile. I didn't understand, why was he doing this now, at the very last moment.

I heard the yelling of my other team mate as he screamed for me. I didn't pay much attention, as I focused on the man that dare did this to me, and then was now showing affection.

" I guess this is how it ends," his voice was harsh, powerful, and forceful, it was muscular at the same time, something that I wouldn't of been able to get use too. " Don't you regret any of it," he asked, knowing that I was so close to the end. " Don't you think that people will miss you." I didn't speak, I wasn't able too.

He bowed his head a little so that I was able to take in his dark features that grow over the last years since we seen one another. His pale face was bruised from the fight we had, his clothes were torn, and he was bleeding from his mouth. I knew he was in pain, I knew where I stuck the sword I held with me. I knew he was a goner like me.

" I did it for my village," he snorted at the answer, " For my comrades," his eye's darkened, " and for my love."

I didn't know what was running through his head at that moment, but mine was just about to explode. He crashed his lips to mine, I was so numbed from the wound that I was barely able to feel anything. He wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer towards him, as the sword that was still pierced threw my rigid body began to worsen from the close contact, but he didn't let go. I whimpered from the pain not feeling a thing as he kissed me. It was dry, with no passion at all, there was no connection, no spark at all. I was finally able to pull away from him, will glaring at him with burning eye's.

" Bastard," I said will spitting in his face. But he didn't react, I then seen the hurt in his eye's, it was hard, but it was there. The regret, the pain, the hurt, and the loneliness, guilt. It was like he wanted to be forgiven at that very moment without even asking for it. She searched into his soul, his eye's pleading for something in which she didn't know what he wanted.

Here he was, the lone avenger, the young man that wanted nothing but revenge. He betrayed his village, his comrades, and his friends, just to become stronger. He was sorry for what he did and knew that there was nothing else he could do.

Sakura felt him releasing his hold on her, and began to back away, but she stopped him, she didn't know what she was doing, but her feelings that she had for him were returning quickly. Her head was banging from the lost of blood, she was completely out of chakra, she wasn't able to heal herself this time. But her instincts told her that what she was feeling was different, why not leave this gruesome world together, excuse him of his wrong doing, so that maybe he would be able to go in peace. Her eye's soften a little as she finally realized this was her chance, to save him, bring him to the light he truly needed after so much time spending in the dark. He was alone in this world, and he was going to be alone on the other side, that was why he was asking for forgiveness, so that maybe he would be able to go in peace.

The wind picked up around the two, as he began to back away, as he began to swing from one side to the other, she caught him in her arms as the two fell to the hard ground with a loud thump. She knelled down on one knee, as he arms cradled his much larger form.

Here he was, looking paler then ever, he eye's began to dilate, and he was panting harder. He lost a great amount of chakra fighting Naruto, and herself. That's why they were in this position, they were sent on a mission to the wind village and encounter Sasuke, as he fought them, with every ounce he had left.

She wrapped her arms around him, as she laid her head on top if his. She smiled remembering the old days when they were Team 7.

The way she looked at him with adoration in her eyes, the way she admired his strength, his passion for becoming stronger, and protecting her. He was dark, cold, emotionless, but he did have a heart. She didn't know when these feelings she harbored for him began to resurface, but it was alright. She lifted her head so that she was able to stare into the dark eye's that stared back.

He looked confused, she brought her head down, kissing him, pouring her last ounce of forgiveness into this one little thing, in which she hoped he would take. He responded as he kissed her back, pulling her closer to him, as he laid in her lap, he wanted this, he wanted her, after so long of fighting his feelings he was able to let go, they were going together, and that would make him happy, knowing that he got a taste of her, before he left. Because that was all he need, in order to know that he was forgiven, he repented, he was going to be free.

As she broke apart, she stared at the love that shown threw his onyx eyes, she choked back a cry knowing that this was the last. She hugged him, feeling the heat that radiated off of his slowly dieing body. The huge wound that still held the sword in her was beginning to take its toll on her, pain radiated off of her stomach and shot up towards her upper body. She slumped forward, leaning on him. He shifted so that they were both laying on the ground, with on arm over her mid section, and the other with his hand prepping her head up, as a pillow.

The pain came again, and she screamed from as if flowed through her body. Sasuke pulled her towards him, strapping her down hoping that it would ease the pain.

It did, she shock in his arms, as he pulled away to stare into the eye's that held fright. Her lips trembled as she began to feel cold. She brought her hand up to his face, felling the now cold checks, knowing that he was leaving soon. " Sakura," he whispered which surprised her, " Ashiteru." he said softly, kissing her one last time, then laying his head next to her, with his arms draped around her, " Arigato," were his lasts words before he fell into a blissful sleep.

Sakura for the first time in years, cried, she turned over, panting as will knowing that was little time for her as will. She hugged his dead body towards her, knowing that this was going to give her the peace she needed before she left She cried into his chest, " Me too." Another pain shot through her, as she tightened her chest, and huddled into a fetus position. Her breathing lessened, her body went numb all over, as she stared into the midnight sky. It was clear the stars twinkled in the sky as if leading her to the peaceful place she knew she was going to be soon. She smiled, as she closed her eye's, images of everyone came to her head.

It was happy memories of her friends together like they were when they were younger. Chattering one another, training, missions, the examines, and the outings. It was marvelous, it was the time they actually had fun together. Then another image came to mind, her comrade, and best friend. Just then she could of sworn she heard him saying her name.

She felt someone picking her up, as her eye's shot open, she stared into vibrant blue gems, crystal rain drops began to pour out of his eye's that held nothing but light. She lifted her numbed hand as she stroke his warm cheek. " Naruto," she whispered, unable to speak as weak as she was.

" Why Sakura, Why," he asked, as he buried his head into her cold chest, will falling to his knees, from his wounds. He cradled her body to his, as he whimpered. " Don't leave me," he told her, " Don't take that light away from me," he cried. " Your all I have left." She smiled, as she whipped the tears that began to fall. " Sakura-chan, don't." He said before her beautiful emerald eye's, rolled back into her head, and her body went limp.

Just before she meet the darkness she said one thing to the man that was there for her through her time of need. The young man that showered her with his love, brightened up her day, and everyone else day, the man that was the Hokage. The important person that lead the Leaf Village, " Be Strong," she said, as she drifted off into a sleep in which she would never awake from, or will she.


End file.
